


Wings

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [21]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, lol why are these all so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Briar has always been jealous of Faybelle’s wings.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 7





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 21 - Wings

It must be so wonderful to fly. Fly to class, or to downtown Bookend. Like having a constant and free personal transportation system that only took a fraction of the time as walking. But more than that, though… Faybelle was able to fly away from her troubles too. Literally and metaphorically. If Faybelle was in an argument, she didn’t need to stick around listening to whatever nonsense they were saying, nodding politely and smiling just as mother had taught. She could burst up and fly into the sky, fluttering away from whatever was bothering her until her assailant just gave up.

But Faybelle also possessed an ability beyond her wings, which was her ability to not let things affect her too deeply. She had the uncanny capacity to ignore things and statements that Briar would have found deeply damaging. Briar had thought that it was maybe because she was a villain and had grown up with a thick skin, but Faybelle had said one day that it was all because she was able to fly. She knew she could get away from situations, so she didn’t worry as much.

And Briar knew that she might have been lying about that. But it was such a beautiful way to describe something that was so wonderful, that she felt inclined to believe it.


End file.
